


What's Your Flavor?

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by watching "What a Girl Wants" with Amanda Bynes.  Named after Craig David's "What's Your Flava?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Flavor?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

As far as she was concerned, the penthouse was empty, with Jason tending to Elizabeth and Jake, and Spinelli out spending the day with Georgie, meant that for one, quite possibly two hours, the penthouse that she shared with both men was hers, and hers alone.

Dressed in a white tank top and a pair of black pajama bottoms, she placed the buds to her iPod in her ears, and slipped the thin machine into the black band that was around her forearm. With a sigh, she found the song that was playing in her head, and began to dance to the music, her body grooving to the music that played in her ears.

Caught up in the music, she didn't realize that she wasn't as alone in the penthouse as she thought she was, as her hips gave an enthusiastic twitch. With a small smile, he called out her name, only to be ignored, either that or the music she was listening to was too loud for her to hear him. He waited a moment to make sure that she wasn't going to turn around anytime soon, he walked up behind her, and put his hands on her waist.

She screamed at the touch of his hands, whirling around him with her blue eyes wide in shock and horror, before she realized who was behind her, "Jason!", she plucked a bud from her ear, "You scared me!"

"I called your name, but you didn't here me.", he tugged on the cord to the other bud, pulling it from her ear as well, "What are you listening to?" Lulu shook her head, "Craig David."

"Who's that?", he asked, and she sighed, "He is a singer from England, and he had a song called 'What's Your Flavor?', it was on the soundtrack to 'What a Girl Wants', that I accidently saw this morning while flipping channels and the song has been stuck in my head all day. I downloaded it, and thought that since you and Spinelli weren't here to make fun of me, I'd try to get it out of my system.", she tossed her iPod onto the couch, "Tried and failed."

"I wouldn't say that.", he said, looking at the clothes she had on, "Do you do this often? Parade around in your pajamas when we aren't here?" Lulu glared at him as she took a sip of the bottled water that she had set on the coffee table before her little dance show, "I'll have you know that I do not parade around."

"Couldn't prove it by me.", he replied, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, "I thought that you had class today."

"It was cancelled. Don't ask me why, I don't know and I really don't care.", she said, plopping down on the couch, "Why are you back so soon?"

Jason looked at her as he considered the ways he could answer her question, before sticking with a simple one, "Liz and Lucky were taking the boys over to see your dad. Where's Spinelli?"

"Date.", she replied, "I won't expect him back for awhile, Georgie bought a Wii." "A what?", he asked, and she looked at him, "It's a video game system. Anyway, she bought it when she was aggravated with Spinelli for still being 'oh-so-in-love-with-me'. I played it a couple of times when I was over there in study group, pretty cool. I got a wicked tennis arm."

He nodded his head, as he took off his jacket, and it took Lulu almost a full minute to realize that she was staring at him, before she turned her attention away, taking another sip of water to wet her suddenly dry throat. In the few weeks that she had moved in with Jason, she had started to realize what it was about him that made Sam, Elizabeth, Carly, Robin, and whoever else crazy over him, with the exception of his incredible people skills.

While she continued to sip at her water, she didn't realize that he was watching her, until she turned around to face him, "Better?", he asked.

"Much.", she said, nodding her head, "Well, since you're back, I'll just take this and go upstairs and...", she started up the stairs, only for him to grab her arm, stopping her, "Lulu."

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Yeah?" "What's your flavor?", he asked, and she looked at him with wide eyes, as he pulled her closer to him, "Wha...", before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers.

Lulu felt her eyes flutter shut as she allowed Jason to taste her mouth, her bottle of water falling out of her hands as they went limp before clutching at his shoulders to hold onto him.  Jason heard the little moans that came out of her throat, that only made him deepen the kiss, before pulling away from her, a small grin appearing on his face.

A sound of protest came from Lulu as she looked up at him, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?", he asked, knowing exactly what she meant, getting a small glare in response, "You kissed me!"

"I did.", he said, nodding his head, "And I think that I'm going to have to do it again." Kissing her once more, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, "I don't know about you, but I think I know what my flavor is."

"And what is that?", she asked, wetting her lips with her tongue, not knowing what the innocent movement did to him, and he smiled, "You."

Lulu smiled as he went to kiss her again, "And you're mine.", she said, before her mouth was caught in another kiss.

 _**Finis...** _


End file.
